youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BadBoyBlu
Clark C. Bickford (born ) is a video game commentator and occasional vlogger. He often plays games either by himself or featuring many of his friends from his local community or people he met on the internet from all around the world. He started his current channel on November 24, 2013 and started uploading as of January 1st, 2014. Since then he has gained over 1,800 YouTube subscribers and over 175 Twitch followers. 'History' Clark C. Bickford '(named after his grandfather) was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He spent most of his time watching many content creators and using their techniques to evolve his own. His first video on his old channel, ''Clarkoawesomness entitled "Stupid Afro Guitar Style" features Clark at age 11 attempting to play an electric guitar and dance to the popular k-pop song "Gangnam Style". After quite some time, he then abandoned the channel, only to be used for school projects. Just before graduating junior high school, the account was blocked from further use as it was created using his old district's school email address which was set to be terminated when he graduated. When Clark moved into middle school, he created the channel Stakked Rakk Gaming which he later changed to Simply Ridiculous due to the name being called "offensive". He thought the name suited his wild personality and went forward with it. This turned out to be one of the best decisions of his time on YouTube as he soon gained over 250 subscribers in under 3 weeks. On August 5, 2017, Clark dyed his hair blue in order to raise money for the Make-A-Wish Foundation after a dare he stated on Twitter, claiming that if he amassed 1,500 subscribers or more by early summer, he would dye it for charity as well as do a live-streaming event to raise money. He ended up raising about $100 in donations for the charity but plans on doing more streams to help raise that total even more. After the original dare, he kept dying his hair and eventually experimented with other colors such as a sort of turquoise, purple, and red until he finally dyed it back to his natural color on April 22, 2018. Clark is currently a Junior in high school and is doing his best to expand his audience. He streams at least twice a week on his Twitch, ItsBadBoyBlu, and uploads occasionally on his YouTube channel. He also started his own merchandise line via his partners, GamerBorn.co.uk. He is also an official sponsor of HakJakGames' "Guts and Glory" and even has his own custom levels and items in the game like some other popular internet starts such as H2O Delirious. He plans to keep uploading and streaming in hopes that some day he may be able to entertain a wide audience and give back to his community as much as he can. He also plans to travel to various game conventions and camps to meet with his sponsors, fans, and his internet idols. In August of 2017, he attended Camp17 and spent a week playing games and doing other activities with Mini Ladd, Terroriser, and BasicallyIDoWrk as well as many other people he originally met online and solidified friendships with while at the camp. His fan base and group of friends he records with is steadily growing each day as he uploads a variety of new series to his channel and streams popular franchises online. In March of 2018, he decided to finally give the popular streaming website Twitch a chance. He had previously made a channel but had never used it as he thought the layout of the website was confusing. He now streams very often on the platform and engages with his fans. On April 20, 2018, Clark made the choice of changing his long used display name from Simply Ridiculous to BadBoyBlu. He claimed this was because he felt his name was too long or hard to spell for many people as well as his new name dates back to his roots. He has used the name "Blu" since before even starting YouTube or Twitch. '''Quotes *"When in doubt... FUCK IT AND SHOUT!" (popular slogan from 2016) *"There's balls in my balls." 100,000 ORBEEZ IN THE BATHTUB!!! �� (NOT CLICKBAIT) *"Smell like a bitch." SMELL LIKE A B**CH! | GTA V Online Foolery *"My hat's off to you. Not really because my hair looks like utter shit which is why I'm wearing this hat." G FUEL GIVEAWAY AND CAMP17?! | (Easter) Updates #2 *''"I don't care anymore!" ''I DONT CARE ANYMORE *''"Land it damnit, you pothead. Actually is it pot-... pot-ass? Ass-pot? I'm gonna call him ass-pot. Don't quote me on that, please." A RAGE INDUCING BIRTHDAY | Getting Over It #1 'YouTube''' Subscriber Milestones *100 Subscribers: Aug. 10, 2014 *250 Subscribers: Aug. 16, 2014 *500 Subscribers: Feb. 25, 2015 *750 Subscribers: Jan. 31, 2016 *1,000 Subscribers: Nov. 11, 2016 *1,500 Subscribers: July 8, 2017 Twitch Follower Milestones *100 Followers: May 2, 2018 'Fun Facts' *He has 3 pets, including 2 cats named Fritz and Leo, and one dog named Elvis or "Moogie" as Clark calls him. *His current height is 5'7" (170cm) and weighs 160lbs (72.5kg) *His absolute favorite foods are ramen noodles and meat pizza. *He was originally supposed to have a twin sister, but she died in the womb during the fetal stage. *If he was a girl his parents would have named him Isabella. *Currently (March, 2018) Clark has been completely self taught how to edit videos but is now taking film production classes in high school to improve his knowledge of editing, filmmaking, acting, etc. *He has had 3 foreign exchange students live in his house for a year, the most recent one being Jorge who has showed up in a few of his videos and helped build his "YouTube space." *He has always just wanted to make people laugh, he wanted to be an actor as a kid. *He supports equality between all people of every race, gender, religion, etc. *He has a girlfriend named Sammy "LittleMissMadness" who makes art commissions on her Twitter @LilMsMadness and occasionally shows up in his videos. They have been dating for over 2 years. *His first kiss was at age 15. *He has a fairly decent knowledge of the guitar and bass and will occasionally play Rocksmith in his spare time or take lessons in an attempt to "remaster his craft". *When he was 12 he was diagnosed with ADHD but later hit puberty and was rediagnosed with ADD as well as mild seasonal depression which causes him to lose focus and motivation for his passions. *His dream job (besides YouTube or Twitch) is acting or game developing. *One of his favorite games is Grand Theft Auto (Specifically V). *His first gaming console ever was a Nintendo Wii he got when he was a child and played religiously, later followed by an Xbox One in 2013 until he built his first PC with some friends on Christmas of 2016. *His current profile caricature was made by his girlfriend Sammy (LittleMissMadness). *He had severe anger issues until 8th grade and even needed counseling and therapy. He even claims he would most likely "bully" his past self. *He has broken several bones due to "stupid" acts such as attempting to kick a ball while on black ice. *He used to be a Pokémon fanboy as a child and his favorite Pokémon is Suicune. *He has played many games in his life, but none have enraged him more so far than Getting Over It or Cuphead. 'Games Played in Videos' *CS:GO *Cards Against Humanity *Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Grand Theft Auto: V *Guts and Glory *Subnautica *Just Cause 3 *Minecraft *Garry's Mod *Overwatch *Friday the 13th *Roblox *Pinturillo 2 *Unfair Mario *Far Cry 4 *Battlefield 4 *Need for Speed: Rivals *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Golf With Friends *Doki Doki Literature Club *Cuphead *Rocket League *Getting Over It *VR Chat *Fortnite Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers